


Garden of Dreams

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the end of Hinata Hajime's boring life as a young apprentice engineer. Believing that he would remain as another mere person on this planet...</p><p>...he was terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I will be starting another series (along my sideline College/Uni AU)! However, this time I actually have a story, etc. I wanted to do something more... fantasy-like?
> 
> As you can see, it's kind of Laputa and Deemo inspired, isn't it? Nevertheless, I think this will be an interesting journey for our AU characters and myself to write more! (Also, so that you guys can maybe... cry less.)
> 
> Warning that things will go OOC (But in an AU, that may be very unavoidable) but I will do my best to stick to their original personalities! It will be hard to keep Komaeda in line, but I'll try hard so you guys can enjoy this! I hope you stick around!

"Dad, I'm heading out!"  
The young boy calls out as he bursts through his front door, pulling down on his mailboy cap. He runs down his neighbourhood's large main road, leaving behind his father's engineering shop. Today was a day off - and he was sure that he would use it well!  
Stopping at the corner of the street, he reached into his leather shoulder bag, rummaging until he found a crumpled paper. "Got it," he commented, unraveling the paper with a smile.

"Maybe I'll go here. Or here," he mumbled, dragging his finger over different locations on the map. This was a map of Jabberwock, the land he lived in. Hinata Hajime, a boy in his teenage years grew up under his father who worked in a small engineering shop. They weren't rich but they weren't poor either. They usually made it through their lives with not too little or much difficulty. As you could say, it was quite a... _boring_ life. All the boy wanted to do was explore the different parts of Jabberwock. Inhabitants only lived on the Central Island, never exploring what lay further ahead. If he was correct, Jabberwock was interconnected with other smaller islands that held... well, _what?_  
He didn't know.

And that's why he wanted to find out.

Pointing at the map with a smile, he figured out today's destination. "I guess our junk heap will do for today." Although it wasn't extremely exciting, he was able to find interesting objects in a large heap of trash residing on their southern coast. Hinata needed to visit every so often to find scraps for his father. _Perhaps he would find something this time?_  
Hinata walked out of town to a large field, walking, walking and walking until he could see a giant mountain in the distance. There it is, he told himself, bringing his pace to a light jog. Once he arrived, he started climbing up, up and up to the top until he reached the pinnacle of the hill. From there, it was a relatively nice view. Although it was foggy when you looked far into the sea, the coastline was always there to look at. Despite the amount of garbage, Jabberwock residents took extra care to at least distance it a bit from the water. "Just... another day," Hinata mumbled, sitting down on some metal, taking off his hat. The seabreeze was nice on his skin - maybe he should visit more often.  
Of course, he thought this would be a normal day. Like every other day, every other overly normal day. However, today didn't fit into that category.

Hinata squinted his eyes into the distance and saw something falling from the sky near the beach. It was glowing - and it seemed to make a figure of... of something. The boy slowly made his way down, but tripped on the way and met face first with the sand. The moment he sat up, a bright light was blinding him. Someone was falling from the sky.

He held his hands out...

...his...

  
...hands... out...

 

 

The figure softly landed in his arms. It wasn't heavy at all, however... their appearance was that of an angel. Hinata sat there in shock, staring at the person lying in his arms. _Was it a girl? A boy? Then again, their face was really pretty - but they were a little bit too tall, weren't they?_ As these questions ran through his head -

"Are you okay? You look... shocked."

A pair of gray eyes were boring into his soul. That voice was a deep, very breathy - and definitely not a woman's. He was pale, very frail... maybe fragile would be a better word for him. The pale boy reached his hand up and cupped Hinata's cheek. Hinata didn't move at all. Not even a single flinch. He was confused, surprised, mesmerized... a giant soup of feelings mixed altogether.

"Do you know where this is?"

This was the end of Hinata Hajime's boring life as a young apprentice engineer. Believing that he would remain as another mere person on this planet...

_...he was terribly wrong._


End file.
